


Rose's Choice

by pickledragon



Category: American Dragon: Jake Long
Genre: (my standard story really), Canon Divergence, Gen, Sad, Short, implied character death really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickledragon/pseuds/pickledragon
Summary: "I'd rather die having known you then you never be able to live."An alternate ending to the episode "Homecoming"





	Rose's Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I was coerced into writing this brief drabble, having no prior knowledge of the series. You have been warned.

And suddenly Rose knows what Jake is going to do. She could chalk it up to knowing him so well, but in reality, it's just a thing a self-sacrificial guy like him would do. He is going to wish something stupid, and it will result in good for everyone but Jake. 

Rose is standing beside him, holding the skull rough against her hands. He's almost on his knees, begging her to stay and Rose realizes what she must do. 

She cups her hands around Jake's head and stares him in the eyes. "I know you think I deserve better," she starts. 

Beside her, Huntsclan rise in the air; time is running out. "But trust me, I wouldn't trade this way for anything in the world." Rose grips the skull tight in her hands. She cannot let Jake have it. 

"Let me choose." His face breaks into anguish at her voice, but Rose presses on. "I know it hurts, but I'd rather die having known you then you never be able to live. You're a good person, and an even greater friend." 

Rose hugs him and rests her face on his shoulder as she rises into the air. "Let me go." And she knows it works. 

This is how she will die, a mission completed and a life never lived. But Rose knew Jake and she made a difference in his life. And Rose wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment telling me what you liked/hated! 
> 
> More nerdy things: pickledragonblog.weebly.com


End file.
